Betty Boop Songs
Betty Boop Songs ---- 1930: "I Have To Have You" (Margie Hines) "Mysterious Mose" (Margie Hines) "Barnacle Bill the Sailor" (Margie Hines) 1931: "Dangerous Nan McGrew" (Harriet Lee) "The Hold-Up Rag" (Harriet Lee & Billy Murray) "You're Driving Me Crazy" (Mae Questel) "Wanna Be A Member?" (Margie Hines "Waah-Waah-Waah-Waah-Waah!" (Margie Hines) "Hello Beautiful" (Margie Hines) "Won't You Come And Play At My House?" (Margie Hines) "You're The One I Care For" (Margie Hines) "Where'd You Get Those Eyes?" (Margie Hines) "Violet for Grandma" (Margie Hines) 1932: "Do Something" (Margie Hines) "Dancing to Save Your Sole" (Margie Hines) "Hello Baby!" (Margie Hines) "Any Rags?" (Margie Hines) "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away" (Margie Hines) "I'm An Indian" (Mae Questel) "They Always Pick On Me" (Mae Questel) "Hello Beautiful" (Mae Questel) "Oh, Mama What Can We Do?" (Margie Hines) "This World Is Full of Foolish Facts" (Mae Questel) "Then I'll Be Happy" (Margie Hines) "Change " (Mae Questel) "Ain'tcha" (Mae Questel) "That's My Weakness Now" (Mae Questel) "Pass Me the Sugar" (Margie Hines) "Now's The Time To Buy Jippo" (Mae Questel) "Nobody's Sweetheart" (Bimbo) "Home! Sweet Home!" (Mae Questel) "When I'm The President" (Mae Questel) "Is That the Human Thing to Do?" (Mae Questel) "Crazy Jingle" (Mae Questel) "Foolish Facts" (Mae Questel) 1933: "I've Got a Cold In My Nose" (Mae Questel) "Keep a Little Song Handy" (Mae Questel) "All By Myself" (Mae Questel) "I'm Here In My Penthouse" (Mae Questel) "I Want To See My Step-Mama", "Always in The Way" (Mae Questel) "Here We Are" (Little Ann Little) "You'd Be Surprised" (Little Ann Little) "Humming to Myself" (Little Ann Little) "Mother Goose Land Medley" (Bonnie Poe) "Strike Up The Band for Popeye The Sailor", "Hula Lou" (Bonnie Poe & William Pennell) "Hi-De-Hi" (Betty's speaking voice was provided by Bonnie Poe whereas the song was recorded by Mae Questel & Cab Calloway) "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing" (Bonnie Poe) "Glad I'm Here" (Bonnie Poe) 1934: "Where's Freddy?" (Bonnie Poe) "Let's Put Out The Lights And Go To Sleep" (Bonnie Poe) "Ha! Ha! Ha!" (Mae Questel) "How Do You Do?" (Bonnie Poe) "Poor Cinderella" (Bonnie Poe/Cheryl Chase) "Little Pal" (Mae Questel/Cheryl Chase) "I'm Glad I'm Here" (Bonnie Poe) "Hells Bells" (Bonnie Poe) "My Silent Love" (Bonnie Poe) "There's Something About A Soldier " (Mae Questel) 1935: "Noise Noise Noise" (Mae Questel) "Not Now" (Mae Questel) "A Language All My Own" (Mae Questel) "Sing, It's Good For Ya!" (Mae Questel) "If I Were Judge For a Day" (Mae Questel) "A Little Soap A Little Water & A Song" (Mae Questel) "Little Nobody" (Mae Questel) "Be Human" (Mae Questel) "We Did It" (Kittens) "Everybody Oughta Have A Pet" (Mae Questel) "Over at Grampy's House" (Mae Questel) "No! No! A Thousand Times No!" (Mae Questel) 1936: "Go Out & Make Friends With the World" (Mae Questel) "Yippie-Yi-Yo" (Mae Questel) "Happy You and Merry Me" (Mae Questel) "Keep Your Girlish Figure" (Mae Questel) "Do Your Share" (Mae Questel) "You Aren't Built That Way" (Mae Questel) "Ya Gotta Have Pep" (Mae Questel) 1937: "New Deal for Pets" (Mae Questel) "Ching Ling Choy" (Mae Questel) "Down In Our Alley" (Mae Questel) "Vote For Grampy" (Mae Questel) "House Cleaning Blues" (Mae Questel) 1938: "Be Up To Date" (Mae Questel "Lalala Song" (Bonnie Poe) "On With the New" (Margie Hines) "Sally Swing" (Rose Marie) "So Does An Automobile" (Margie Hines) 1939: "Who Cares, Who Cares" (Margie Hines) "Play, Big Indian Brave" (Margie Hines & Jack Mercer) 1980: "One Good Thing" (Victoria D'Orazi) "Betty Baby" (Victoria D'Orazi) "Crusin'" (Victoria D'Orazi) "Old Betsy" (Victoria D'Orazi) 1985: "Just Give Em Your Boop-Oop-a-Doop" (Desirée Goyette) "Independent Girl" (Desirée Goyette) "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" Boop-Oopy-Doop! Baby! (Desirée Goyette) "I Wanna Be Loved By You" (Desirée Goyette) "I Only Have Eyes For You" (Desirée Goyette) "You Can't Change Being You" (Betty Boop in Party Time) 1989: "Movie Star Island" (Melissa Fahn) "Mysterious Rhythm" (Melissa Fahn) "Poor Little Jailbird" (Melissa Fahn) "Bubble in Trouble" (Melissa Fahn) "You Don't Have to Be a Star to Be a Star" (Melissa Fahn) 1993: "Where Are You?" (Sue Raney) 2014: "Friends Reunited" (Camilla Bard) "Waiting For Someone" (Camilla Bard) 2015: "I Wanna Be Loved By You" (Marie Danielle) "Happy Graduation To You" (Marie Danielle) 2016: "Button Up Your Overcoat " (Marie Danielle) "A Birthday Song For You" (Marie Danielle) "There's Something Brewing In The Air Bats & Witches Are Everywhere!" (Marie Danielle) "Santa Baby" (Marie Danielle) Other: Universal Studios - "That's Why I'm Happy" (Marie Danielle) "Tweet Tweet Tweet" (Nippon Betty Boop) "恋の思案顔" (Nippon Betty Boop) "Button Up Your Overcoat" (Mae Questel) "Puddin' Head Jones" (Bonnie Poe) The Betty Boop Girl (1933-1940) "I Want You For Christmas" (Mae Questel) "On the Good Ship Lollipop" (Mae Questel) "In Our Little Wooden Shoes" (Mae Questel) "At The Codfish Ball" (Mae Questel) "The Broken Record" (Mae Questel) "You'd Be Surprised" (Mae Questel) "Oh, Gee, Oh Gosh, Oh Golly I'm In Love" (Mae Questel) "You Gotta Eat Your Spinach Baby" (Mae Questel) "The Music Goes Round And Around" (Mae Questel) "Animal Crackers In My Soup" (Mae Questel) "The Right Somebody To Love" (Mae Questel) "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away" (Mae Questel) The Mystery Girl (1929) "I'd Do Anything For You" (Kate Wright) "I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling" (Kate Wright) "Do I Know What I'm Doing?" (Kate Wright) "He's So Unusual" (Kate Wright/Mae Questel) "That's Why I'm Happy" (Kate Wright) "Everything I Do" (Kate Wright) "Is There Anything Wrong In That?" (Kate Wright) "Don't Be Like That" (Kate Wright) ---- Category:Article stubs Category:Reference Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music